BITTER AND SWEET
by Parkalvaeri
Summary: CHANBAEK STORY / GS #HappyEXOLDay


Bitter - Sweet

.

.

[ONESHOOT/Chanbaek GS]

.

.

Apa yang Yeri harapkan dari kedua orangtua yang selalu sibuk?

ini bukan tentang kurangnya materi yang ia dapat, tapi kasih dan sayang sedari kecil, Yeri tidak bisa mendapatkan nya sama sekali.

Park Chanyeol yang berada di Canada dan Park Baekhyun yang berada di London. Bertahun-tahun mereka tidak pernah bisa berjalan bersisian. selalu dengan jalan yang berbeda. dengan keinginan dan tujuan yang berbeda pula.

jangan tanya dirumah.

Park Yerim yang selalu senang setiap pulang sekolah melihat dua mobil orangtuanya terparkir rapi dibagasi membuatnya terlonjak bahagia, berlari menaiki tangga, memutar kenop pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya dan yang ia dapat selalu keheningan. kamar yang rapi dan harum.

Yeri selalu berharap melihat orang tua nya sedang santai dikamar atau sedang berbincang-bincang ringan penuh tawa.

kemudian ia sadar, apa yang ia harapakan tak seperti kenyataannya. Ia menutup pintu dengan malas. kembali menuruni tangga kemudian membelok kearah kanan. ruangan itu adalah ruangan kerja Ayahnya.

"Ayah?" Panggilnya sedikit dengan nada bahagia. kenapa amarah dan kesalnya selalu hilang ketika melihat Ayahnya duduk disana dengan tenang sambil meneliti pekerjaannya. Park Yerim tidak bisa menahan gejolak bahagia melihat Ayah nya yang sudah seminggu ini tidak ia lihat dan tidak memberikan ucapan selamat malam berada dihadapannya.

"ya sayang, ada apa?"

Lagi. apa yang Yeri harapkan? Ayahnya bahkan terlihat biasa saja, menyahut sapaannya tanpa memandang wajah bahagia Yeri yang seketika menjadi murung.

"Ayah, hari ini libur kan?" Tanyanya penuh harap. "ayo menonton film bersama, kata Joy-ie hari ini ada film bagus di mall" Yeri dengan semangat mengajak Ayah nya.

Ia hanya tidak paham, kalimat yang ia lontarkan selalu penuh harap akan dikabulkan. tapi sekali lagi, Yeri terlalu tidak paham bahwa apa yang selalu ia inginkan penuh harapan dikabulkan selalu ditolak oleh Ayah nya dengan terang-terangan.

"Ayah sibuk, bersama Mama saja ya" Yeri berani memandang Ayahnya dengan tatapan sedih. percuma! Ayahnya tidak melihat balik wajah Yeri.

Tapi.. Park Yerim yang periang, meski ditolak beberapa kali, ia tetap semangat kembali.

kembali penuh harapan.

Ia keluar ruangan Ayah nya lalu masuk kedalam ruangan yang bersebrangan dengan ruangan Ayah nya.

"Mama, ayo menonton film, Joy-ie bilang hari ini ada film bagus di mall" ia bahkan berapi-api mengajak Mama nya meski tubuh kecil Yeri belum sepenuhnya masuk ruangan.

Mama nya sibuk menggambar baju.

"tidak bisa sayang, Mama harus menyelesaikan ini, kalau tidak bulan depan Mama akan semakin sibuk"

Yeri menunduk sedih. kembali ditolak. kembali diabaikan.

Sejak kecil, Yeri tidak pernah sama sekali menikmati liburan dengan Ayah dan Mama nya. selalu berlibur dengan pengasuh. kemanapun, berdua. Tapi Yeri mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah besar, ia sudah paham segalanya. tapi dia tidak paham bahwa ia sendiri ditolak oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Apa yang kau harapkan Kim Yerim?

...

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. sama-sama dari keluarga konglomerat. Sama-sama mempunyai pengaruh besar di korea. Hidup dengan segudang kesibukan.

Kenapa mereka bisa menikah? Perjodohan konyol, tentu saja. Apa lagi yang dibayangan kalian dengan kehidupan dua konglomerat.

Menikah karena dipaksa, bahkan umur mereka masih 32tahun. Klise, harta mereka tidak boleh diturunkan untuk orang-orang miskin, tentu saja. Jodoh adalah salah satu peraturan keluarga.

kemudian mereka menikah. penuh kehambaran, karena mereka benar-benar tidak punya cinta sedikitpun untuk diungkapkan.

lalu kenapa mereka bertahan selama 8 tahun lamanya?

sejujurnya, Baekhyun sudah lelah dengan semua aturan-aturan yang ia dapatkan selama bertahun-tahun hidup dengan kedua orangtua. mereka menawarkan perjodohan, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk berfikir dua kali mengatakan 'ya'. karena dibalik semua itu, kebebasan sedikit lagi bisa ia dapatkan. Ia bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri, ia mandiri. Kenapa harus terpenjara karena sebuah pernikahan. bergantung pada lelaki bukan tujuan dalam hidupnya.

Lebih parahnya lagi, Park Chanyeol mendukung semua keinginan Baekhyun. mereka berdua sama saja!.

egois dan gengsi adalah nomer satu kelemahannya.

Yeri tidak pernah tau kehidupan teman-temannya. ia dibiasakan mandiri. Sekolah diantar pengasuh dan supir, lalu mereka pulang kerumah kembali mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, sedangkan Yeri bisa melakukan sendiri.

sampai disekolah, teman-temannya banyak yang datang diantar sampai didepan pintu kelas. dicium keningnya.

Yeri tidak pernah tahu, bahwa berangkat sekolah pun harus ada ritual cium kening.

ia berlari memasuki kelas langsung duduk dimejanya, menaruh tas sebentar sambil melirik teman sekelas yang tidak ia kenal. ia hanya kenal Joy-ie -teman sebangkunya- yang belum datang.

"Nayeon-ie, aku ingin bertanya?" Yeri memberanikan diri menyapa terlebih dahulu. padahal, kelas mereka baru 3 bulan terbentuk. masih penyesuaian dikelas 1 sekolah dasar.

"bertanya apa Yeri?"

"kenapa tadi keningmu dicium?" tanya nya polos.

wajah Nayeon tampak memerah. ia sedikit malu untuk menjelaskannya.

"aku tidak tau, itu kebiasaan Mama ku, dari kecil. Mama bilang itu adalah bentuk sebuah kasih sayang dan hati-hati saat disekolah"

Yeri tampak bingung dengan jawaban temannya. "Aku tidak pernah, Mama selalu berangkat lebih dulu daripada Ayah, tapi tidak pernah ada cium kening. Nayeon-ie aku tidak tahu kalau akan berangkat sekolah harus dicium kening" Yeri duduk disamping Nayeon, ia menjadi tertarik dengan temannya ini.

"apakah itu wajar?" tanya Yeri penasaran.

Nayeon berfikir sebentar. "aku selalu melihat Joy-ie dicium kening oleh Papa nya saat diantar. bukankah itu wajar?"

Yeri menggeleng tidak mengerti. "mencium kening adalah bentuk perhatian Yeri, kau sering mendapatkannya juga kan? kenapa bertanya? bukankah itu semua sudah biasa" Nayeon mulai kesal karena Yeri bertanya berulang-ulang.

"aku tidak pernah mendapatkan itu? apakah Mama dan Ayah ku tidak menyayangiku?" tanya nya kepada diri sendiri. Nayeon tampak terkejut.

"memang Ayah dan Ibu mu kemana? apakah mereka sibuk?" tanya Nayeon polos.

Yeri mengangguk. "iya, tadi pagi sekali mereka berangkat bekerja, minggu depan akan pulang, selalu seperti itu. Apa orangtua Nayeon-ie seperti Ayah dan Mama ku?"

Nayeon menggeleng. "hanya Papaku yang bekerja, Mama selalu dirumah"

"apa senang mempunyai Mama yang selalu dirumah?" Yeri bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ya! kau bisa melakukan apapun bersama, kau pasti begitu kan?" Nayeon balik bertanya. Yeri menggeleng. "Aku tidak"

Jangankan melakukan hal bersama kedua orangtuanya. Yeri menyapa mereka saja, tak ada satupun yang berbicara sambil menatapnya.

Yeri tiba-tiba menjadi ragu. semua ini sangat tidak wajar. apa yang semua temannya dapatkan, tidak ia dapatkan.

Yeri tidak mengerti, kenapa ia menjadi asing dan berbeda.

lama terdiam, Joy-ie -teman sebangku- Yeri datang dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Nayeon-ie, aku kembali ke bangkuku. Joy-ie pasti sudah menunggu"

Nayeon mengangguk.

Yeri langsung menyapa temannya, bingung kenapa Joy-ie tersenyum sejak masuk kelas.

"Joy-ie apa yamg terjadi? kau terlihat bahagia, apa kau dicium keningmu oleh Imo?" tanya Yeri polos. Joy mendelik. "kenapa kau bertanya hal itu? aku setiap hari mendapatkannya!" ujar Joy.

"lalu kenapa kau tampak bahagia?"

"tadi pagi, aku membuat bekal bersama Mama" jawab Joy semangat.

"karena itu kau bahagia?" Yeri hanya tidak mengerti definisi bahagia seperti apa.

Joy mengangguk mantap. "iya! aku dan mama membuat bekal bersama, ini enak"

"aku diberi uang jajan cukup, kenapa harus membawa bekal, bukankah kita bisa membeli bersama dikantin" Yeri menyela. membuat Joy mendelik. "ini spesial, aku bangun sangat pagi untuk membuatnya"

Yeri terdiam. "Aku juga bangun pagi. apa beda nya?"

"karena aku punya bekal dan kau tidak!. lihat, ini adalah buatan Mama dan aku, ini bagus dan enak, memang kau punya?"

Yeri menggeleng. "aku punya uang. Mama menyuruhku membelinya karena setiap pagi mereka akan berangkat bekerja"

Joy melotot. "kalian tidak pernah sarapan bersama, woah! Ayah Ibu mu pasti orang yang sangat sibuk. Aku selalu marah kepada Papa karena jarang pulang, tapi kenapa kau biasa saja tidak bisa sarapan bersama mereka? daebak.."

Yeri tidak mengerti. apa salahnya dengan Mama dan Papa nya yang selalu berangkat pagi sekali. Yeri rasa itu wajar bukan? mereka bekerja.

bekerja.

setiap hari.

sampai-sampai aku diabaikan.

"apakah senang membuat sarapan bersama dan dicium kening?" Yeri berujar polos. Joy mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"YA!! sangat menyenangkan.. sangat sangat menyenangkan, kau harus merasakannya supaya tau,.. Eoh jangan bilang kau tidak pernah?"

"aku tidak pernah. semua terlihat asing, aku pikir wajar tanpa melakukan semua hal itu"

Joy menutup mulutnya. "ah, maafkan aku. aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi"

"tak apa? aku senang mendengar kegiatanmu, itu menyenangkan. minggu depan aku akan mengajak Mama membuat bekal bersama, kau harus mengatakan kegiatanmu setiap hari oke"

"oke"

...

mandi

"ah aku bisa melakukannya sendiri". coret!

memakai seragam

"aku juga bisa melakukan sendiri". coret!

Memakai dasi

"aku selalu meminta bantuan bibi jung, aku harua belajar lebih mandiri lagi"

memakai sepatu

"harus lebih mandiri"

membuat bekal

"nanti bersama Mama" Yeri menambahkan emot love disamping tulisannya.

diantar Papa dan Mama

"mereka sibuk, pasti mereka tidak suka melihatku merengek". coret!

dicium kening

"belum pernah. bagaimana rasanya?"

Yeri menempelkan satu persatu tulisan Joy diatas meja belajarnya. Kemarin Joy menuliskan beberapa kegiatan rutin yang setiap hari Joy lakukan, karena Yeri memintanya.

dengan semangat Yeri menempel dengan selotip kegiatan-kegiatan Joy.

Ia pikir hari-hari nya ternyata biasa saja ya. kegiatan Joy-ie lebih seru. "besok aku akan melakukannya. besok Ayah dan Mama pulang, aku sudah lama menunggu mereka!"

...

Rasanya pagi ini, Yeri bangun penuh dengan semangat. Joy bilang, sebelum mandi, ia akan membangunkan Mama nya dan segera membuat bekal untuk berangkat sekolah.

Park Yerim segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri didepan pintu kamar Ayah dan Mama nya. tanpa memastikan pun, Yeri sudah tau bahwa Ayah dan Mama nya sudah pulang.

"Mamaa" ia mengetuk pintu pelan. tak ada sahutan.

Yeri memberanikan diri membuka kenop pintu dan pandangannya beralih melihat gulungan selimut. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya berdiri disamping tubuh Mama nya. mengguncang nya pelan.

"Mama ayo membuat bekal untuk Yeri"

sekali. dua kali. dan ketiga kalinya, Yeri belum menyerah. Baru ketika ia memanggil nama Mama sekali lagi, Baekhyun menggeliat.

"Apa yang Yeri lakukan disini, ini masih pagi" Gumam Baekhyun serak.

"Ayo membuat bekal, Joy-ie bilang itu menyenangkan"

Baekhyun kembali terpejam, ia bergumam. "membuat bekal dengan bibi jung saja, Mama baru tidur jam 3 pagi Yeri-ya"

Entah kenapa Yeri kembali kecewa. Bibirnya ia cebikkan.

Ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk mengajak Mama nya membuat bekal.

Khayalan-khayalan yang ia impikan tidak menjadi kenyataan. cerita-cerita Joy tidak menjadi harinya bahagia seperti kebahagiaan yang Joy ceritakan.

Ia membalik tubuhnya, keluar dengan tangisan.

Kenapa baru kali ini ia menangis?

"Tidak ada duduk bertiga dimeja makan, Tidak ada liburan, tidak ada menonton film, tidak ada ciuman kening, tidak ada ciuman selamat malam. aku pikir ini semua biasa, aku mulai mengerti sekarang.. Aku berbeda dengan Joy-ie dan Nanyeon dan teman-teman yang lain" Yeri menghapus air matanya kasar "aku terlalu berkhayal ya?"

Yeri rasa nya sangat lama menangis sampai sesenggukan. kenapa ia lemah sekali sekarang,

"loh nona Yeri kenapa bangun jam segini?" Bibi jung yang baru datang langsunh menghampiri nona kecilnya yang sedang menangis sendirian.

"Bibi Jung, Mama menolakku lagi, aku hanya ingin membuat bekal bersama" Adu Yeri kepadanya. Bibi Jung mengerti, nona kecilnya mulai tau dan mulai protes mengapa semua yang nona kecilnya lakukan ini tanpa melibatkan peran orangtua kandungnya.

"Nona Yeri, Mama Baekhyun lelah sepulang bekerja, nona Yeri harus mengerti itu, kalau ingin bekal ayo membuat bersama" ajak Bibi jung lembut.

Yeri sontak menggeleng "tidak! kata Joy-ie akan lebih enak kalau membuat bersama Mama. Bibi Jung bukan mama Yeri" ujarnya polos.

Bibi Jung terperanjat. nona kecilnya mulai mengerti. Nona kecilnya hanya butuh perhatian, kasih dan sayang.

kenapa tuan dan nyonya besar tidak pernah paham keinginan anak mereka? Bibi jung mendekap Yeri sambil menangis sedih. "nanti bibi buatkan, ayo nona Yeri jangan menangis"

"bibi jung menyuruhku berhenti menangis, tapi mengapa bibi jung malah menangis juga?"

"ah ini hanya kelilipan, rambut nona menusuk mata bibi, perih" alibinya membuat Yeri tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar dengan percakapan mereka, seseorang melihat dan mendengar percakapan nona kecil dan pembantunya nya.

...

 _"Menikah? kau pikir mudah. kita masih muda! kenapa kau menyetujuinya?"_

 _"Tidak ada pilihan lain. aku lelah mendengar omongan mereka. aku ingin segera bebas, kita memiliki tujuan yang sama bukan?"_

 _"segampang ini Baekhyun? bukankah kau terdengar sangat egois?"_

 _"tidak. tidak ada satupun dari kita yang akan rugi, kau bisa bebas, kita."_

 _"baiklah, tapi dengar, aku tidak mencintaimu, aku masih ingin mengejar karirku"_

 _"kau pikir aku mencintaimu? bodoh! aku bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri, mengapa kau berfikir bahwa aku lemah, aku juga masih ingin membuat karirku makin gemilang, semua ini tidak mudah untuk aku dapatkan! aku tidak akan menyianyiakan karirku hanya karena menikah denganmu!"_

 _"baiklah, sesekali. kau harus ingat perjanjian kita. Kau tidak perlu aku ingatkan kan?"_

 _"aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu kau ingatkan. aku masih muda"_

 _"oke, tunggu 2 bulan lagi. kalau aku belum hamil, kita program bayi tabung. aku lelah mendengar celotehan mereka tentang cucu. setelah itu aku tidak mau hamil lagi, aku tidak mau badanku melar"_

 _"baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu."_

 _"Kau melahirkan dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku? tidak memberi tahuku"_

 _"buktinya aku sudah melahirkan, aku bisa sendiri tanpa dukungan dan sokongan dari mu, jangan berdebat disini, banyak keluarga kita. diam!"_

...

Chanyeol mengingat percakapan semalam tentang hubungan selama 9tahun pernikahan mereka yang tidak sehat. satu-satunya cara adalah perceraian. tetapi, baik Baekhyun atau dirinya belum sempat sama sekali mengurus hal itu. karir mereka sedang diatas awan, sampai mereka lupa bahwa mereka melupakan bagian hidup mereka selama bertahun-tahun yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka perhatikan, ternyata begitu haus akan kasih sayang.

setelah berangkat sekolah. Chanyeol diam-diam memasuki kamar Yeri. kamar ini bagus, tapi Chanyeol lupa, sudah berapa kali ia masuk disini selama Yeri hidup?

Ia terlalu mengabaikan darah dagingnya sendiri.

lalu, atensi nya jatuh kepada beberapa kertas tempel yang ada diatas meja belajar.

"mandi, aku bisa melakukan sendiri" Chanyeol bergumam, membaca tulisan Yeri. ia tertawa sendiri.

"tidak bisa menyimpul tali sepatu" Matanya berkaca-kaca. dibawah tulisan itu terdapat keterangan 'Ayah-Mama' dengan tulisan yang dicoret, sedangkan dibawahnya lagi ada tulisan 'Bibi Jung' yang mana Chanyeol paham, Ia dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya untuk Yerim. dan hampir semua nya Ayah-Mama dicoret.

Chanyeol paham, kenapa tadi pagi Yeri meanangis, catatan 'membuat bekal' dengan 'ayah' yang dicoret sedang 'mama' yang dibiarkan membuat Chanyeol sadar, Semua yang yeri lakukan tidak pernah satupun melibatkan mereka berdua sebagai orangtua.

"aku mencarimu? apa yang kau lakukan disini? ayo berangkat.." Chanyeol menoleh. Istrinya berdiri disana.

Chanyeol sengaja masuk kedalam kamar Yeri sembari menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang siap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja bersama. mobilnya mogok sedang ada di bengkel.

"masuklah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu"

Baekhyun dengan bingung masuk kedalam kamar Yeri kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol. "kau mengerti ini kan? ini semua Yeri menulis kegiatan setiap harinya"

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak paham.

"tadi pagi, aku mendengar Yeri merengek ingin membuat bekal, kau menyuruhnya membuat dengan bibi jung, aku mendengarnya menangis setelah itu" cerita Chanyeol.

"kena..."

"karena kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaannya, kau lihat tulisan ini. kita semua dicoret, ah hanya aku saja yang dicoret, kau tidak"

Chanyeol mencabut catatan Yeri dan memberikanny kepada Baekhyun. "hanya kegiatan ini yang tidak melibatkan Bibi Jung, semua kegiatan Yeri yang lain, nama kita dicoret olehnya. Baekhyun, pikirkan lagi tentang perceraian kita!, ini bukan lagi tentang tidak ada cinta diantara kita, tapi tentang Yeri, bukankah cinta datang karena terbiasa?"

Baekhyun bungkam. kenapa ia merasa sakit hati merasa Yeri mengabaikannya disetiap tulisan kegiatan sehari-hari yang anaknya buat.

"kita hanya harus terbuka. saling menerima satu sama lain, membuang ego kita bahwa kita bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, jangan egosi demi Yeri"

Baekhyun mendongkak penuh air mata. "kenapa kau menghakimiku? bukankah kau juga bersalah disini"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya! tapi aku tidak perlu menangis sepertimu kan?"

"Park Chanyeol..!!" Baekhyun memukul bahunya dengan pelan.

"aku serius Baekhyun! aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali masuk kedalam kamar ini selama 7tahun Yeri hidup. dia hanya ingin melibatkan kita dalam setiap kegiatannya tapi aku merasa egosi tidak bisa menuruti kemauan nya"

"biarkan aku berfikir sedikit lebih lama. ini tidak akan mudah"

...

"Yeri-ya.."

Yeri menoleh kearah sumber suara dan matanya membelalak senang mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"MAMAAA..." Yeri berlari sangat antusias kemudian menerjang tubuh Mama nya dengan pelukan.

ah, rasanya begini dipeluk Mama. sudah berapa tahun Yeri merasa kekeringan.

"Yeri senang, Mama menjemput Yeri disekolah"

"Mama juga senang! eoh nuguseyo?"

Yeri memutar tubuhnya menghadap belakang. "Anyyeonghaseyo, Joy-ie imnida. senang bertemu dengan Imo, aku teman sebangku Yeri"

"Joy-ie, Mama ku cantik kan? aku sudah bercerita padamu"

"Ya, Imo sangat cantik. aku harus pulang Yeri-ya, Mama sudah menunggu dihalte.bye bye Yeri, sampai jumpa lagi Imo" Joy melambaikan tangannya.

"bukankah Mama harus bekerja? kenapa menjemput Yeri?" Mereka masuk kedalam mobil. "Eoh, Ayah! kenapa kalian menjemput Yeri?"

"tidak boleh Ayah menjemput putri Ayah yang paling cantik?" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yeri. "tidak ingin mencium Ayah?"

Yeri tersenyum refleks melingkarkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol.

"Yeri-ya, Mama minta maaf selama ini Yeri melakukan segala hal sendiri." Baekhyun bersuara.

Yeri menggeleng. "tidak apa-apa. Yeri tau Ayah dan Mama sibuk bekerja"

"apa yang Yeri inginkan dari kita berdua?"

Yeri berfikir. "tidak ada. kalian kan bekerja"

"tidak! Mama tidak bekerja lagi. Mama ada dirumah menemani Yeri"

"Jinjja?? Mama bisa menjemput Yeri setiap hari?"

"Ya"

"aku ingin dijemput oleh Mama setiap hari. Yeri sayang kaliam berdua"

...

.

.

.

.

FIN.


End file.
